pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Long Legs
NOTICE: The Lunar Long Legs is no longer part of Pikmin Forever. It is part of the unused content for the game. The Lunar Long Legs was originally intended to be the final boss of Pikmin Forever. Games This creature was meant to appear in the following fanon games: * Pikmin Forever Locations *Canyon of Moonlight (unused) Appearance An enormous spider-like creature with a small satellite for a head and four moss-covered boulder feet. The actual head is bright purple; it is surrounded by dirt, grass patches, and rocks and volcanoes. PF Lunar Long Legs.png|The Lunar Long Legs. Lunar Long Legs Size Comparison.png|A size comparison of the Lunar Long Legs. Notes Olimar's Notes Lunar Long Legs Pseudoarachnia lunaris Arachnorb family This tremendous arachnorb is exclusive to environments with Onion moons in the vicinity, since its breathtaking camouflage can only mimic such a phenomenon. The creature spends its first few days of infancy growing at an incredible rate; it is as of yet unknown where it finds the energy to undergo this change. Even more outrageous is the ability of the creature's internal organs and exoskeleton to withstand the immense density that allows it to gravitate heavy particulate matter like water and stones at will. However it overcomes these mysterious tasks, it usually becomes the dominant predator in the area, slowly feeding off of animals that attempt to live on it like an Onion moon. The creature also micro-adapts with relative ease: a change in climate can be counteracted with a change in the satellite's local weather. The degree and means of the Lunar Long Legs' control over its lunar conditions is still a mystery, and will probably remain so since sightings are rare and lifetimes surprisingly frail. Behavior The Lunar Long Legs lies waiting, looking like an Onion moon. When the leaders and Pikmin get too close, however, the beast unearths its feet and attempts to crush Pikmin like any Arachnorb. After taking sufficient damage to the legs, the creature will shake off Pikmin and gravitate the group toward its lunar surface. At this point, it can erupt local volcanoes and engulf a great deal of the surface in lava(that only Red Pikmin can survive), shoot geysers or rain its clouds to drench the area in water, have its storm clouds strike lightning onto the surface, outgas poisonous gases or pollutants, or reach up one of its legs to stomp on a leader. As the fight progresses, it will do more of these actions at once. Once it has taken enough damage, it will shake Pikmin off of its surface and go back to using its feet. The Lunar Long Legs's surface can be exited manually by climbing down one of its legs. Strategy to defeat First, use strong attackers like Red Pikmin or Purple Pikmin to carefully climb up its legs to attack the joints. Lichen Pikmin can also damage the feet themselves. After enough damage, the Lunar Long Legs will attract the group. Now, Pikmin must either find a vulnerable (purple pulsating) spot or dig into the sandy ground until they find one, or use a bomb rock to clear some ground. Pikmin will attack these areas to cause the beast damage. Some areas cause more damage than others depending on the strength of the purple pulsation; the weakest areas have to be dug up, or are even hidden under rocks requiring Purple Pikmin to smash. The Lunar Long Legs will try to counteract this by erupting its volcanoes (use Red Pikmin and get others to safety), lightning (use Yellow Pikmin), raised sea level/rain (use Blue Pikmin or Lichen Pikmin), or poisonous outgassing (use White Pikmin). No Pikmin can withstand the creature trying to stomp with its foot, but if the leaders can line up a foot with a weak spot, the stomp will deal great damage to the Lunar Long Legs. Once the Lunar Long Legs has taken enough damage it will shake off all leaders and Pikmin. After this happens, or if the player climbs down a leg at will, the Lunar Long Legs will alter its landscape. Repeat this process of getting onto the surface and finding or digging up weak points until it is defeated. Once defeated, it gives the player Edward and the Immutable Tongue, immediately triggering the primary end of the story. Trivia *This would have been the only enemy in Pikmin Forever that would retain its damage from day to day. *The Lunar Long Legs will not stomp on its own leg or a different leg, but its legs can punch through the storm clouds, leaving a hole that fills back in afterwards. Category:PF Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Arachnorbs